ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Past Sins (Louverance's Path)
Yoran-Oran Dialogue I just want to make clear, as it could be considered ambiguous on the main page, that there is no cutscene with Yoran-Oran for Louverance's path. Yoran-Oran will mention that the statue in Sacrarium had Bastokan soil on it, which is your clue to head to Oldton Movalpolos. That message is sufficient to allow progression with the mission. --Yumeiqian 18:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I forgot to go back to Windurst to talk to Yoran-Oran, and still got the cutscene when I zoned into Oldton Movalpolos. So apparently that dialog is optional. --Elwynn 21:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Optional Cutscene I am removing the following line from the article relating to Despachiaire as I can confirm that getting this second cutscnene it is not neccessary to complete the cutscenes for Ulmia's path. The line in question is: "There is a 2nd cutscene from this NPC that seems to relate to Ulmia's path. If you do not get it, you will not be able to continue Ulmia's path beyond the San d'Oria cutscenes." I'll leave the refference to the cutscene however as it is relevant. 07:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Purgo-Norgo warp If you have the Wonder Maillot +1 or equivalent +1 body item from the 2008 or 2009 Sunbreeze Festival, it will provide you with a warp to Purgo-Norgo Isle once every 5 days. Note that if this item has been stored with an Event Item Storer, it may be reset to the full 5-day recast. --Elwynn 21:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * I just solo'd this fight on pld/dnc75. With the level cap increase on this fight, I can see sam/dnc and thf/dnc also being good options, but not sure how well any mage job would do since the rdm likes to cast silence and the whm seems to preferentially heal the rdm. Also, take out the blm first and by the time you do, the thf will likely have died from bomb-tosses. --Puxapuak 19:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * I literally just did this fight for Three Paths. My group consisted of RDM/WHM, RNG/NIN, MNK/NIN (Me), MNK/NIN, THF/NIN and PLD/WAR. We did a dry run first, with no real push on the strategy just yet, just a basic idea. One MNK took the BLM Moblin (Chekochuk) , I (MNK/NIN) took the WHM moblin (Movamuq), the RNG took the RDM moblin (Trikotrak). The PLD was supposed to tank the THF Moblin (Swipostik), while the THF with Trotter's engaged the Bugbear and kited Buggby back and forth from the entrance back to the BCNM. We all entered, took Protect/Shell, the RNG ate a Coeurl Sub, while the rest of us didn't do anything, we just engaged. THF pulled Buggby, popped Flee, and took off towards the entrance. The RDM silenced the BLM, WHM then the RDM, in that order. The RNG Barraged, Sharpshotted, and took out the RDM moblin in about 3 hits after his Barrage landed. The MNK/NIN and I took both our Moblins down with ease, putting up shadows when needed, needing no curing otherwise. :Some complications arose during the dry run, as the Bugbear didn't follow the THF to the entrance. He beat on the RNG, then changed to the PLD. The PLD went down, and luckily, we were able to kill the final Goblin. In the end, the Bugbear took out the PLD, the other MNK and I, while the RDM, RNG & THF proceeded to try to string something together. The RDM landed Gravity, and kited the Bugbear, while the RNG proceeded to send out attacks and the THF did his best to deal damage. We were able to win, off of a dry run, with nothing special. The Trotters didn't even come into play, as the Bugbear didn't even follow the THF. With any kind of real preparation, and concentration, this fight is nothing. RNG and MNK/NIN are capable of soloing their own moblin, and makes it a VERY easy fight. Hope any of this helps. --Talian 03:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Went in with RDM/WHMx2, THF/NIN, PLD/WAR, DRG/SAM, and SAM/NIN. The PLD went in with defender and sentinel up, aggro'ing the mobs. One RDM silenced the RDM and WHM while the other RDM silenced the BLM. The first RDM continued to watch silence drops. Our PLD solo'd the Bugbear while the other DD took down the THF. After the THF was defeated all but the THF/NIN attacked the Bugbear. THF/NIN solo'd the WHM. After the Bugbear was defeated the group, again without the THF/NIN, took on the BLM. After its defeat, everyone ganged up on the WHM. Through this fight one RDM/WHM watched silence while the other kept the party healed and kited what was loose. No deaths or 2 hours were required for this strategy.Moonlitdrift 09:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *MNK/NIN, DRG/SAM, THF/NIN, THF/NIN, WHM/BLM, NIN/WAR - NO 2 hours used. :Monk started with a 10-boost Chi Blast for 400 on Movamuq(WHM), promptly followed by a volley of Silences from our WHM starting with Chekochuk(BLM). One Thief kited Swipostik(THF) w/ Strider Boots, the other Thief (me) tanked Trikotrak(RDM), MNK and DRG obliterated WHM then BLM, while NIN tried to keep Bugbby at entrance (unsuccessfully, as he was recalled shortly after kite began). I had built 100% TP (in evasion gear) up by the time the DRG and MNK came to lay Trikotak flat. :After that, the other Thief continued to kite Swipostik while the rest of us engaged Buggby. Swipostik was probably the longest fight because of Perfect Dodge. :I believe our WHM (Taru) ran out of MP during Bugbby, but it didn't really matter with only Swipostik remaining after that. :I tried Hide+Sneak+Trick+Dancing Edge on Bugbby, it landed for only ~400 so I think just the TA+Assassin+WS kicked in. -- Skadii, Ragnarok September 02, 2008 * NIN BLM BLM THF BST DRG No 2-hours used. :Xellith: Ninja/Warrior :Generalramuh: Black Mage/White Mage :Mayelili: Black Mage/White Mage :Bastokcrusher: Thief/Ninja :Grendelfighter: Beastmaster/White Mage :Ravenhawk: Dragoon/Red Mage :Nighttime combat: so nin had 25% movement speed :1. Blms ele seal Freeze Chekochuk (BLM) :2. NIN boomarang chekochuk to get hate before freeze lands (WAR) and kites to the entrance. BST Takes Bugbby (WAR) and kites to entrance. :3. Fight in this order: ::Chekochuk (BLM) ::Movamuq (WHM) ::Trikotrak (RDM) ::Swipostik (THF) ::Bugbby (WAR) :With this strategy we did lose 1-2 people because of the bugbear mob's hate going all over the place. However with a 30 min time limit you can pretty much kill a good chunk of them and then wipe if needed. You can then reraise - rest up - and finish them off. The Dragoon is a nice healer if he knows what he is doing. *WHM RDM PLD PLD MNK BLU , full silence the gobs then PLD+RDM tank THF Gob ; PLD(2)+WHM tank the WAR Bug ; BLU solo BLM Gob ; MNK HF the WHM Gob next MNK and BLU takes RDM and THF , and finish on WAR easy fight. *WHM RDM RDM DRG WAR DNC; Going in as a test with the intent of leaving BC with better information, we decided to experiment. everyone fully buffed, melees did not eat food. One RDM/BLM went in to aggro Buggby and silence the BLM. Second RDM stayed with group and silenced RDM, WHM Silenced WHM mob. RDM with buggby did not kite, instead help buggby toward the back of the circle, away from the group. Second RDM helped WHM with silences and healing while melee took down Chekov, McCoy and Tribbles (because its hard to remember the moblin names). The RDM with Buggby also had the THF moblin quite by accident. Buggby's mighty strikes hits hard, but RDM can easily keep themselves cured (wait for stoneskin recast when mighty strikes is over.) once Mighty strikes is down, keep swinging at Buggby and ignoring the THF, when other moblins are dead, run to party (buggby may be heading toward them anyway at this point) and hope that the THF bomb tosses and suicides with no damage to your party. If he doesnt suicide, its still not bad. once the mages were dead, DDs ate food since it looked promising for a win. Overall fairly easy win, no real danger. This worked MUCH better than having the 2 RDMs try to kite buggby and thf. also, buggby could probably be soloed by a RDM keeping Phalanx and stoneskin (except during mighty strikes since he might kill you before it casts) up at all times. :*Straight tanking Bugby as SAM/NIN was fairly simple, have a mage put slow/para on it and 1 person can kill this mob, SAM in particular can completely solo this mob with a slow/para assist, keep shadows/third eye up and use Sekkanoki/2hr+tp wing and you can kill it before the moblins are gone. I suggest using a stun ws or two when he uses Mighty Strikes to help mitigate damage taken if your shadows fall-JavelinX 15:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Kiting the Moblins can make this fight much easier. Ensure your party is capable of kiting one Moblin each (melees with higher HP are recommended) while your main tank kites Bugbby in the meantime. Gravity will help. Bugbby completely resists bind, it resisted shadowbind multiple times. :* Assist your highest-damaging DD in killing the moblin that he or she is tanking, first, then assist your main healer on any Moblin(s) that he or she might have pulled in the meantime. :* Remember to Silence Chekochuk, Movamuq and Trikotrak early, in that order. Chekochuk takes priority from the very beginning for Silence order, as his magic is highly damaging, in addition to his potential use of Sleepga. :* With all of the Moblins dead, there will be no reason to rush when fighting Bugbby. Take him down slowly, recover your MP, and stay alive. :* Different parties have different strategies as to which Moblins to kite and which to tank. (Some have even successfully taken Bugbby before the Moblins.) Adjust your strategy as needed to suit your party. Many claim this to be the easiest of the three BC battles in this mission. :* Bugbby is immune to Charm-bind, but the Moblins can't call him if he's all the way back at the entrance of the BC. A BST can pull him to the entrance and use a jug pet to keep him occupied while the rest of the party deals with the Moblins. :* A different approach is to have one or two Monks, 2-3 members that can hold a Moblin each (anything /NIN or even a SMN/WHM's avatar), a healer, and a real Ninja tank for Buggby himself. The Monk(s) use Hundred Fists to open and can easily plow through two of the mage Moblins, freeing up team-mates as they fall, before Hundred Fists ever expires. You then continue to the final 2 moblins, which depends on the holder statuses, easily enough while the NIN is keeping Buggby company. :* Black Mages perform AMAZING in this fight. I originally tried the Monk method listed above, and we won, but it was chaotic. Just tried with two BLMs rather than MNKS, two THFs, a PLD, and a RDM and it was a breeze. Two AM's all but killed any of the goblins; killed BLM > RDM > WHM > THF with the PLD super tanking the rest and the RDM keeping him alive. The two THFs worked on whichever mob was up next, and the BLMs both AM'd for a clean kill :D :* I migh go out on a limb here :P since i havent done the fight yet, but i think not. Since the monk strat works, and the blm's work amazing. bring 2 mnk's 2 blm's a pld and a healer. given the 2 comments above, this fight should be an apocalypse for these moblins and the bugbear. Seems like this should be done: pld super tank (possibly Incincible after initial aggro to keep the hate for the longest possible time), monks take one each, blm AM one each. Silence is tossed on the mages once, since they wont live long enough to survive another.--Carnivor-Asura 11:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :* A SMN can hold hate on the bugbear and kite it around while the others kill the moblins with no problem. Just make sure that the smn has either Utsusemi up or Stoneskin and blink :* The "Super-Kite" strategy works here like it does for the Mammets. One party member runs in, gets aggro from all the mobs, and kites them around while the rest of the party pulls off one at a time. The moblins will all keep following the kiter, though Buggby will break off when he is called unless he's back at the entrance at the time. NIN is good for this at night with Ninja AF, and provoke for if Buggby gets called away. ::* A variant is the "Super-Paladin" strategy, where your main Paladin tank gets initial aggro and just lets everything beat on him while the party kills one at a time. ::* Super Paladin worked for my group (PLD, BLU, BLU, WHM, THF, BLM). PLD ran in got hate, the BLUs solo'd the BLM and WHM. the THF took the THF and PLD kited the RDM and bugbear. BLU's decimated their mobs. BLM AM'd when he could get it off. only mob that took more than a min or 2 was the the Bugbear at the end. ::* If someone other than the Paladin gets hate from the Moblin you're killing, they can send Buggby after them. So either the Paladin needs to provoke Buggby, or the party needs to avoid pulling hate from him on the Moblins. ::* As usual with this strategy, anyone resting or releasing a pet will get aggro from the kited mobs. :* A party of THF/NIN, BST/NIN, DRG/WHM, PLD/WAR and WHM/BLM can take the BCNM, have the WHM silence the moblins in the order above then the THF takes the THF moblin and ane BST takes the RDM moblin, the DRG 2hrs the BLM moblin to get it out of the way then moves to the WHM, the PLD goes in first to get the bugbear and WHM on him at the start. DRG needs to take the WHM after the BLM to help the PLD and relieve the WHM. Easy ish fight that way. :* Won with no deaths on a test run but can be chaotic at start, with WAR/SAM, NIN/WAR, 2x RDM/WHM, BLM/WHM. ::* Ninja rushes in grabs hate from all mobs, 1 RDM/WHM kites the Bugbear and everyone else quickly picks a goblin. ::* the WAR/SAM solos the BLM goblin with a few heals. WAR's 2hr can quickly kill a goblin with WS and full buff. ::* the other goblins are gravitated and bind, blm. ::* THF goblin seems to drop a bomb and dies once all other goblins are dead, barfira is a good thing to have. :* Swift victory, no close calls and made best time for that week; 2 WAR/SAM, RDM/BLM, PLD/WAR, BLU/NIN, BLM/RDM. ::* PLD/WAR rushes in to get aggro by all the mobs and tanked the THF goblin. ::* BLM/RDM nuked the THF goblin. ::* BLU/NIN took on the RDM goblin. ::* RDM/BLM kited the Bugbear. ::* 2 WAR/SAM had meditated till 120 TP each before the party engaged, one WAR engaged the BLM goblin while the other engaged the WHM goblin, waited till the RDM/BLM kited the bugbear far enough and both WAR 2hr and TP burn the goblins. both goblin hit the ground quickly. As soon as they assisted with the other goblins 50 seconds later the bugbear was left to kill. :* 5manned this w/ 3 smns a whm to silence and a drg. EASY w/ 3 smns. whm silenced the blm, then the whm, smns killed the blm normally w/ fenrirs, then whm, once whm was down we all astral flowd and just took care of business. Ronsanto, ifrit server Setup NIN/WAR, BLM/WHM, WHM/SMN, WAR/NIN, MNK/WAR, DRG/WAR. NIN provked Buggby WHM and BLM silenced Chekochuk, Movamuq (respectively) then WHM silenced Trikotrak. Melee ganged up on one at a time killing very fast. NIN went down with a sliver of HP on last gob, RR'd, then WAR, MNK, and BLM 2hr'd to finish quickly. Solo'd as lvl 99 RNG/DNC. Kill order blm->whm->rdm->thf->war. Opened with EES+barrage, which missed (go figure) so I had no TP to waltz when all five were hitting me. That was the only rough moment. I got my first waltz in about the time the blm was dying. It was all downhill from there. Only used blink band + meat mithkabob. I do have capped AGI merits. ~Zazhi, sylph Low-Man Strategies *I just beat this fight with 5 people, pld, nin, dnc, war, rdm. Our strategey was to kite and kill one at a time, but we kinda messed up and the guys that were fighting got lots of extra agro. in the end we just rushed and killed all but thf then we wiped and RRed to finish it off the thf. The time limit is probably 30mins, we took 23mins to finish. Seems the moblins have about 2000hp each. *5 people - MNK/NIN, SAM/WAR, DRG/SAM, RDM/WHM and RDM/NIN, Did this night last night with ease. :RDM/NIN ran in and cast Gravity on Bugbby while MNK Chi blasted BLM and SAM provoked RDM and DRG(me) jumped WHM. MNK used Hundred Fist and after BLM was dead immediatly engaged WHM mob. SAM 2 houred and killed RDM. By that time our RDM/NIN had almost made it back to the main area with both THF mob and Bugbby. We all engaged THF and used it to store TP. After THF died DRG 2 houred and used jump and high jump to reset his TP and reduce his defense by 20% after which all melee unloaded on Bugbby and he dropped rather quickly. :Three minutes prep time for meditate timers and three minute fight. ~Devlear 13:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *5 member setup of PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM, DNC/NIN, SAM/NIN, and WAR/NIN won very easily. PLD got initial sight aggro on all gobs first, then each melee peeled off and soloed a mage goblin; SAM took Chekochuk(BLM), WAR took Trikotrak(RDM) and DNC took on Movamuq(WHM). RDM silenced the mage goblins in the order of BLM - RDM - WHM, leaving the PLD to tank/kite bugbear while supertanking the THF gob Swipostik, with RDM healing PLD and enfeebling Bugbby. SAM wiped out BLM very quickly using 2hr but it wasn't necessary. DDs then finished off BLM, RDM and WHM in that order then all engaged the THF, which went down fast, then everyone killed Bugbby. No KOs and no special meds were needed. Very easy fight, I'm certain it can even be done with just 4 (Tank, healer, and 2 heavy DDs) using the same strategy, as our SAM and WAR were able to take out the BLM and RDM goblins very fast without much aid from the DNC. PLD had no issues keeping hate on bugbear while supertanking THF and most likely could have supertanked the WHM at the same time. --Hi-chu 03:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Manaburn BLM/NIN X3 and BLM/RDM x2 using Elemental Seal and Gravity on Bugby and spamming AoE's on the moblins. Cleared in 6 minutes for the record, no 2hrs used, everyone used a melon pie. --Darklite 22 November 2008 SMN burn We took 5 SMN and a BLU, but you can use any melee or preferably tank or thf Simply have 5 SMN get out their Avatar of choice, Blinkga is good, eat a juice, call a game time, activate Astral Flow, the melee runs into the mobs and stands still at 3 gameclock minutes early, the 5 SMN are hot on his tail. Gather Together, and BOOOM. First volley will leave you with a ~40% Buggby. Don't forget your Hi-Ethers or Mulsum (no lag or long cast like ether-types). Grats. Btw 2 SMN of my 5 were 56 and 52. --Reepicheep 19:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) SAM Burn Dispatched this fight easily with SAM/NINx3, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, and PLD/WAR. PLD went in, voked bugbear and flashed the thf to kite, rdm healed the pld, sams each took out one of the remaining 3 moblins solo (very easy with sekkanoki and 2hr) and whm healed the sams. solid win, no deaths. VonnTaru 09:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Malitia's Prep Tips! * The first thing to note is that you can unlock all the paths simultaneously. So prior to accepting a party that is completing this fork, ensure that you have all the cutscenes caught up. This is important because this fork involves that you go to Bibiki Bay-Purgonorgo Isle, which requires taking the Manaclipper. If you are starting the cutscenes from scratch this entire process from start to finish can take close to a hour. *Have the Goblin teleport ready from Twinkbrix. This is incredibly simple to do. All you need to do is enter the south-most Oldton Movalpolos entrance on Lightsday, and trade Twinkbrix 2,716gil over-and-over again until you win his gambling game. You will get a key item, and from that point be able to use Twinkbrix anytime for teleports for only 2,000 gil. This includes the first time you go to Mine Shaft #2716 for the BCNM fight, "A Century of Hardship", and the second time you go to Mine Shaft #2716 to trade the Gold Key. This is going to save you a lot of hassle, and you don't have to mess around with Snow Lily in your inventory, or remembering to pick it up. **Also as a side note; this ability to teleport to Newton Movalpolos might be handy in whatever future plans you have as well. The key item, "Shaft Gate Operating Dial" you receive from Twinkbrix will allow you to always teleport for 2,000gil, and the key item doesn't go away until you enter the Pulling the Strings ENM or Bionic Bug. *''Bring Hi-Potion(10).'' When tanking the Moblins no matter the job, having the ability to get the initial hate and take damage while the Moblins are silenced and the BLM moblin is killed, will help your rate of success. Provoke and Flash/Kurayami the WHM, RDM, or THF Moblins, then spam the Hi-Potions as the BLM Moblin is killed. After it is dead, tank the remaining Moblins in a standard party fashion, the Healer's MP wont be as strained. *''Silence is the key.'' Have a person who can Silence when you create the party. This will be the defining point between success and failure. Ignoring silence puts the party at risk of: damaging Elemental-Ga spells, heavy Curing of the Moblin on one another, and Sleepga; potentially wasting 2-hour-skills. Do not depend on Sleep. *Secondly; have a designated person to kite Bugbby around while the party kills the Moblins. RDM/NIN is suited for this, with access to: Utsusemi, Stoneskin, Gravity, and Blind to regain attention should Bugbby be called back by one of the Moblin. The kiting of Bugbby is an acceptable alternative stratagy. Additional kiters include: Ninja at night-time using their AF boots, or THF or RNG that are able to equip Trotter Boots/Strider Boots. *''Know the Moblin.'' The Moblin use all the standard skills of a normal Moblin, including Frypan and Bomb Toss. A Double Bomb Toss can create problems, as will a failed Bomb Toss which kills the Moblin but leaves the members in range very low on HP. It is very important to keep HP's topped off. Furthermore, acquiring a Summoner or Beastmaster who can kite the THF Moblin around proves benificial. Potentially, the party will not even have to fight him if he Bomb Toss himself. *Lastly, remember a Gold Key is required to complete this path. Prior to the BCNM, determine who will stay to farm the key. This is important because after you complete the BCNM, you will be exited out of Mine Shaft #2716 into Newton Movalpolos, and the Moblins who drop the Gold Key are right there. *Neither Sleep nor Lullaby sticks on these mobs. BRD was geared very well and they still resisted. Removing the level cap update (June 21st 2010) * Went in as 75 Sam/Dnc, 75 Mnk/Dnc and 64 Smn/Whm. Sam ran in and initially got all aggro, I followed in and used chi blast on one of the moblins, and started hitting bugby as to share hate. SMN was supporting and double slapping for about 650 damage. No complications at all, the closest to a death we had was one of the moblins getting a flood through on our sam who was lowered to about 500hp (no issue seeing as we had plenty of healing) After that it was all plain sailing. The SMN put Aerial armour, Earthern ward and hastega on us, and the Sam shikikoyo'd at the beginning to give me TP. Easy fight. Flionheart 00:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *Trioed with 75 Sam/Dnc, 76 Thf/Nin, and 79 Blm/Whm. Sam used evasion and soboro setup. Sam and Thf went in and took on the Bugby while Blm took care of the rest. * Duod with shocking ease by RDM76/WHM38 and PLD75/RDM37, me being the PLD. Maybe could have solod as PLD/RDM, silencing the mobs, along with refresh and haste were nice but not required. Mobs barely took my stoneskin off, even in all out DD gear. Even AM and other nukes hit for 0 if they ever went off, so silence probably not required. PLD80/WHM40 with self-haste or PLD80/RDM40 with convert should have no trouble whatsoever disposing of them. Zaphor 06:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) * Just solo'd this as a 75 thf/dnc, brought along an icarus wing, super reraiser, persikos au lait, meat chiefkabob, and hi-elixir. super easy fight if you kill BLM > RDM > WHM > WAR > THF and boomerang them up the stairs first (just in case.) took 17 minutes. --Kaalitenohira 06:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) * Can confirm the fight as soloable by a 77RDM/BLU.. went with a slightly defensive build, ate a tavnazian taco, and sat at a nice 710 defense from cocoon.. Killed the BLM first then just finished them in autotarget order straight melee. Didnt bother reapplying stoneskin after it wore halfway through since they rarely hit for enough for Regen II to not handle. Didnt even bother silencing any others save the blm since they never casted anything too dangerous. All in all it took 20minutes to complete.Phoenixx2 09:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by a PLD75/RDM37. Buffed up with Tavnazian Taco, Protect IV, Shell III, Aquaveil, Blink, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Barfire. Phalanx actually helps a LOT (most of the hits will land for only ~0-20 damage, less with a better turtle build), so don't worry if your SS keeps getting interrupted midcast. Silence lands on all 3 mages, and is highly recommended, especially for the BLM, whose nukes are the main thing you need to watch out for in terms of damage. I actually got lucky and saw the THF kill itself via Bomb Toss, so I only fought 3/4 of the moblins. When you get down to Bugby, I recommend switching to DD build and keep Phalanx/SS up as he hits extremely lightly. MP was an issue, but only because I realized I could Silence after killing the WHM and midway through killing the BLM. (Wish I'd tried Sleep....) Used Chivalry a bit early in the fight, but if you Silence right away, or are able to land Sleep, you won't need it until perhaps midway through the fight. Lastly, I didn't have Atonement, so I'm sure that would make things a lot easier for a better equipped PLD. Good luck! /salute --Ragnarok.Anye (XAnyex 11:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC)) * Easy solo as BST76/WHM. Went in first with Lars, which didnt end well. He hit alright but just didnt have the HP to last the whole fight. Got the bugbear on me and he refused to go for my pet so I took the wipe and tried again. *Easy duo 75 MNK/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM. RDM supertank (stoneskin and phalanx ice spikes) the moblins while monk kills Bugbear. Then have monk pick moblins off one by one.--Froggis 12:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Second time, started with Lucky Lulush. Bunny hit really frickin hard and his CuragaII helped tons. My Strat: Sent bunny in first to wail on the bugbear and get hate. I went in and directly started attacking the BLM, Spamming "Fight" so the bunny would hit him a few times too, and "Snarl" so I didnt take much of a beating. WHM tried to cure the BLM near death but a Feral Howl stopped that from happening. BLM dropped, I started the same thing on WHM. By the time the WHM dropped, Lulush had already finished off the THF, so I took down the RDM while lulush kept the bugbear busy. In the end, Lulush died with the bugbear at 50%HP. I pulled out a cheap ShellbusterOrob(max Beast Affinity) to finish it off. Bunny would have lasted easilly if I used any pet food the whole fight. But I left them in my MH =/ * Easy Solo as DNC80/SAM40. went meditate first, then Killed in ordre BLM > THF > WHM > RDM > WAR. The Whm healed to full the Blm once. then it went easy. the thf Self distruct itself too. Battle lasted 8 minutes. --Sajjumaju 19:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed with some difficulty by a MNK77/DNC38, I used a full Eva set up and Meat Mithkabob and defeated them in this order: BLM - WHM - WAR - RDM - THF. I went into the battle arena and popped Hundred Fists in order to quickly kill the BLM and then to remove a decent chunk of hp from the WHM. I then moved on to Bugbby as he was the biggest source of damage and slowly killed him while keeping my hp up with Curing Waltz II. The fight was easy from then on since the RDM seemed to mostly spam debuffs during Chainspell and his cures only healed for around 350 hp and the THF had already lost a sizable chunk of hp through counterattacks. I did not use any Weapon Skills until finishing off the THF.--Lacas 10:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed with some difficulty by a RDM75/WHM switching caster/melee gear. Started with BLM while keeping Bugbby on Slow II & Para II, then Bugbby, then the rest in auto-target order, silencing the RDM once in a while. Kept Stoneskin up all the time, Aquaveil lasted full fight. A bit short on MP by the fourth moblin, but patience beats anything. Took about 15'. Pyrsos 07:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) * Easy solo as 90 pup. Walked in and took out the mages first and then the thief and finally the bugbear. 1 nuke per goblin was all that was needed and 2 nukes and a ws for the bugbear. It wasn't necessary at all but I just kited the monsters because there really was no need to fight them, he just picked them off 1 by one. I recommend either whm or dnc sub for a couple cures here and there if somehow the monsters actually manage to hit you. I used 1 cure 4 in the fight. Hakrev 00:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC)